fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Kirby RPG and the Infinity Shard
Kirby RPG and the Infinity Shard was shown at E3 2015, however it was forgotten for awhile. When there was a sudden outcry from fans. the company decided to keep working on it since everyone wanted it to come out. The game stars varies characters across the Nintendo universe along with some others. Story The Infinity Comet, is a comet made up of dimensions, had flown over Popstar. A Waddle Dee by the name of Waddle Doodle found the comet and became the king of the Shellcreepers. He then sent some Para-Shellcreepers to take more shards, but it explodes, sending tons of Infinity shards down to Pop Star. Waddle Doodle and some others managed to obtain a shard, giving them special powers. because of the comet, all of the dimensions collided which made everyone appear to save the day. The only true hero however could be Kirby. Once Kirby woke up from his nap, he knew that he needed to save the day. he opened his door and saw Blaze the Cat standing there with a compass, offering to help Kirby on his way. The compass is able to show them where the Infinity Shards are, and the compass points to underground. Kirby and Blaze set off to try and find the Infinity Shard. When they arrive underground, they find a shellcreeper elder that tells them about what the infinity comet does. he also tells them about Prince Gloombo who took a shard. The shellcreeper elder dies suddenly. Once Kirby and Blaze start to go, Cinoz showed up and challenges them to a battle. After Kirby wins, Cinoz runs off. Later on Kirby and Blaze find King Gloombo and kill him along with his Infinity Shard. Once Kirby is out of the underworld, He and Blaze start to follow the infinity shard but are ambushed on a bridge by a bunch of Scarfies who steal all of their stuff. unforunetly they took the compass too so the team must chase the scarfies in order to find the next shard. Eventually, the Scarfies stop in a forest where Kirby and Blaze kill them and get their stuff. They see a castle in the distance and the compass points to it so they set off to find the shard. They break in and figure out that it belongs to King Dededan and they stop him and take his shard. once they leave the castle, Cinoz fights them and takes the infinity shard and runs off. Cinoz is interupted by a sudden breeze of wind and sees Dumbledore coming on a broom. Dumbledore takes Cinoz's infinity shard and disapperates. When Kirby and Blaze catch up, Cinoz tells them what happened and joins their team so that he can get the shard back. Luckily Dumbledore left his broom so they jump on the broom and go to Hogwarts. When they get there, they appear in Hogsmeade where there is a new wand shop created by Ron. Kirby and the others go in and buy wands knowing that they might need to use them later. Once they get to Hogwarts, Dumbledore sent out a bunch of dementors incase they came. Luckoly Cinoz tought them how to do a Patronus so they fight the dementors and get inside. All of the students try to stop Kirby (if they kill him they get 100 Galleons). Kirby and the crew use the compass to go inside of a dungeon that was concealed in the castle where they find the Infinity Shard and fight Dumbledore. During the middle of the battle Cinoz takes the shard and leaves. Kirby and Blaze kill Dumbledore and use the compass to find out where Cinoz went. Items List of normal items in the game Key Items Category:Fan Games Category:Kirby (series) Category:Kirby Games Category:Action Adventure Games Category:Role-Playing Games Category:Action Games Category:Action Role-Playing Games Category:Adventure Games Category:Multiplayer Games Category:Nintendo 3DS Games Category:2016 Category:Games